gailcarrigerfandomcom-20200213-history
Angelique
Angelique is a character in the Parasol Protectorate series. She was a drone for Countess Nadasdy and a maid for Lady Maccon. Appearance Angelique was blonde with "violet" eyes and wore a maid's dress. She was of French origin, and spoke with a heavy accent. Personality Angelique was a talented spy for Countess Nadasdy, and excelled in acting. She was extremely trusting and ultimately loyal to Countess Nadasdy, and hoped one day to become a vampire herself. As Lady Maccon's personal maid, she acted quiet and aloof; often unaware of or not understanding the situation at hand. In reality she understood a great deal of things and was quite cunning and always several steps ahead. History Prior to the start of the series, Angelique had a romantic relationship with Madame Lefoux. Her son, Quesnel, was entrusted to Madame Lefoux when she went to work for Countess Nadasdy, as vampire queens generally refuse to turn those with children. In the Books ''Manners & Mutiny It is implied that Madame Lefoux and Angelique presumably met in ''Manners & Mutiny during the winter ball. Genevieve Lefoux dances with a debut from Mademoiselle Geraldine's. The book says that the debut was blonde and had big violet eyes. This description perfectly fits Angelique and would explain where she received her infiltration training. ''Soulless As a maid for Countess Nadasdy, Angelique had few confrontations with Alexia, her most significant being when she told Alexia that she feared for her own future, as Countess Nadasdy seemed to grow impatient with her, and later when she was "given" to Lady Maccon as a wedding present from the Westminster Hive. Changeless In actuality, Angelique was a spy for Countess Nadasdy and reported back to her with information whenever possible. In [[Changeless|''Changeless]], she attempted to steal a preternatural mummy from the Kingair Pack for the Westminster Hive to utilize as a possible weapon against other supernaturals and perhaps preternaturals. She also attempted to kill Madame Lefoux, as she had been blackmailing Angelique into taking Quesnel back, or at least becoming more motherly towards him, otherwise Madame Lefoux would inform Countess Nadasdy of the existence of her child. When her plans failed, Angelique took Ivy Hisselpenny hostage and fled to a balcony. There, she relinquished her hold on Ivy to fight off Tunstell, who had come to his love's aid. In their fight, Angelique managed to wound Tunstell with a blade, but it was a minor cut and he was left still able to fight. He accidentally knocked Angelique off the balcony, and she fell to her death. Immediately after finding out that he had killed someone, Tunstell fainted. Just as Angelique expected, she had excess soul, and became a ghost. She answered ten questions for Lady Maccon, regarding Quesnel, Angelique's mission, and who was trying to kill Lady Maccon, before Alexia touched her and exorcised her, as per her wishes. (Angelique did not like the idea of being a ghost, despite the extended "life" it would give her.) Trivia * Madame Lefoux and Angelique presumably met in Manners & Mutiny during the winter ball. After dancing with Sophronia disguised as Agatha, Madame Lefoux dances with a debut. The book says that the debut was blonde and had big violet eyes. This description perfectly fits Angelique. Extras * Pinterest Board: Angelique Quotes * "The lovely Angelique was far stronger than she appeared to be. It was not a supernatural strength either, she was only a drone." (Soulless, Chapter Four) * “As if being a former vampire drone in a werewolf household were not shocking enough, the maid then opened her mouth and proved that she was also, quite reprehensibly, French.” (Changeless, Chapter One) * "Even though she was French, Angelique was rarely given to displays of emotion." (Changeless, Chapter Six) * "With a scream of anger, the woman fell backward out the window. This was probably not quite what she had originally intended upon opening it, if the rope ladder was any indication. She let forth a long, high scream that ended in a crunchy kind of thud." (Changeless, Chapter Thirteen) * "Without a doubt, Angelique's was not a condition that could be cured though the application of vinegar. The French girl's head listed far to one side, her neck broken by the fall." (Changeless, Chapter Thirteen) * "Lady Maccon sighed, stood, and was just about to poodle off, when the air all about the body shivered, as heat will ripple the air about a fire. Alexia had never before witnessed an unbirth. As with normal births, they were generally considered a little crass and unmentionable in polite society, but there was no doubt what was happening to Angelique. For there before Lady Maccon appeared the faint shimmering form of her dead maid." (Changeless, Chapter Thirteen) * "I always knew I could be something more,' replied Formerly Angelique. 'But you had to stop me. Zey told me you were dangerous. I thought it was because zey feared you, feared what you were and what you could produce. But now I realize zey feared who you are az well. Your lack of soul, it haz affected your character. You are not only preternatural, you also think differently az a result." (Changeless, Chapter Thirteen) * "We all become what we are taught to be." (Changeless, Chapter Thirteen) Category:Drone Category:Characters Category:Parasol Protectorate characters Category:Ghost Category:Parasolverse Characters Category:LGBT character